familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep that girl in the car I laughed so hard about this scene it was in Boys Do Cry when the girl is in the car and peter looks at her and the truck got explode, and lois says that he was married to Billy Joel. I think we need a pic on that. Brady Dennis 04:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) her name is Christie Brinkley. We need a Dixie Anne Thomas page-- 05:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Restore Restore the Charles in Charge title pic. I've been so busy with the other stuff, and blocked, that I forgot about adding the pic--Jack's Posse Fic 14:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Can you tell Red Dog that quotes are not allowed on pages except for main characters?--Jack's Posse Fic 14:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Buck, you were completely fine with the page originally. Will having one quote really make that much of a difference? Also, I should add that Jack has learned nothing from his ban, and is continuing to be hostile towards me. 14:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I have to side with Jack here. We have been keeping quotes on the main episode page for a reason and don't need to spread them out.--Buckimion 14:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) But it's just one quote Buck. You were fine with it originally. 14:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I must have missed it originally. I tried to take it out while doing other things and it must have not deleted. I'm working on replacing a video and would appreciate some peace for awhile. --Buckimion 14:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) All right, that's fine with me. But can you at least tell Jack to stop reverting every edit to a page that I do? He won't listen to me. 15:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Says the guy who won't listen to me and constantly whines--Jack's Posse Fic 16:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't listen to me either until I block him for awhile. :P --Buckimion 15:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) DVDs in Computer Even if there's no digital copy mentioned, are they still able to be played?--Jack's Posse Fic 20:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ??? I'm not following you. --Buckimion 20:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I can play a regular DVD on a computer, correct?--Jack's Posse Fic 20:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm assigning myself to replace the pic for Lt. Shinysides. I have Volume 6, which, of course, Meet the Quagmires is found on--Jack's Posse Fic 20:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Provided you have a DVD drive and a program to play them with, yes. Put it in and find out. --Buckimion 20:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Cliff Hangers Does it get its own article for the appearance in "Village Idiot" or is it added to the page of The Price is Right? I'm leaning towards the latter--Jack's Posse Fic 00:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, would prefer to keep it on the existing page. --Buckimion 00:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) So I guess... You don't wanna move? --Will k Sorry, thought that was automatic spam. But no, we're not leaving wikia. --Buckimion 00:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Episode Dedications Do episode dedications like Peter's Daughter to Paul B. Sheridan count as appearances?--Jack's Posse Fic 15:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) No. We've made a note of them but they really are not character/story appearances. --Buckimion 15:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) OK makes sense. Just making sure--Jack's Posse Fic 15:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Red Dog Have you gotten any emails from him? I got a less than pleasant one from him a few minutes ago, laced with threats.--Jack's Posse Fic 17:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC)